Another Day
by UchihaSkye
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Tohru and her mom. What happens when Tohru sees her mom? How do they react to each other since they haven't seen each other since Tohru's mom died. Very sad. R & R please.


This is a tribute and songfic to Kyoko and Tohru! For any of you who don't know who Kyoko is she's Tohru's mother. This isn't just a tribute to them, but also to my mother as well. She has had a hard life, is disabled, and has had way too many surgeries, like me. Everyone in the world has a hard life one way or another. This song is called Another Day by: Amy Diamond. R & R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, the Fruits Basket characters, or the song.

"Mom…" Tohru whispered in her sleep.

Tohru was in her room, sitting in a chair, with her head lying on the desk.

Little did she know that in her sleep she clutched her mother's picture tightly.

**I'm sorry  
For all the words I didn't say  
It's too late  
Cause now you're gone so far away  
I feel like I'm lost  
With nothing left but shattered dreams  
I'm so lonely  
I'm holding on to memories**

Slowly a figure appeared in front of her.

"Mom… Is that you?" She whispered in her sleep.

"Yes, Tohru. It's me." Kyoko told her as she walked towards her, smiling.

Tohru started crying as soon as she realized that it actually was her mom.

She ran towards her mom with her arms held out.

**But then I feel your love surrounding me  
And it takes away the pain inside of me  
I believe  
I believe we'll be together**

"Mom! Mom, I've missed you. Mom, I love you." She said through her sobs as they hugged each other in a tight embrace.

"Oh, honey. I love you, too. I've missed you so much. Everyday I watch over you and I see your smiling face even though I'm gone." Tohru's mom said to her while crying.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tohru started to apologize.

"Shh. It's okay, I know, Tohru, I know." Kyoko said to her while letting go of Tohru.

"My how you've grown up." Kyoko commented while looking at her now full-grown daughter.

"Oh mom." Tohru said while still sobbing.

They hugged tightly again and Kyoko kissed Tohru's forehead.

**Another day  
Another time and place  
Somewhere, someway  
We'll meet another day  
Another day  
Belongs to you and me  
Somewhere, someway  
Another day**

"I love you, mom. I really do with all my heart." Tohru said through sobs while taking in the familiar scent of her after all these years.

"So do I, Tohru. So do I." Her mom said while looking Tohru in the eyes and letting go of her.

****Suddenly a white light appeared in front of them.

"Honey, Tohru listen to me okay?" Tohru's mom said to her while looking at the light.

"Yes? What is it mom?" She asked her.

"Promise me one thing before I go." Kyoko said to he while looking at her.

**Oh darling  
We may be so far apart  
But I know that  
You'll always stay inside my heart  
Forever  
Cause you're the only love I known  
Together  
I'll never have to be alone**

"What! No, no you can't go. Y-you j-just ca-can't…" Tohru said while starting to sob loudly.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I have to, you see I can't stay for very much longer, and besides we'll meet again another day." Her mom said while Tohru looked at her while trying to control her sobs.

"Do you promise?" Tohru asked her.

"I promise." Tohru's mom said while holding up two of her fingers and making a peace sign like she used to always do.

"And in exchange you have to promise that you'll live your life to the fullest. Everyday, no matter what happens, promise?" Kyoko asked Tohru as she embraced her in another hug.

**Your spirit gives me hope to carry on  
Now I understand that even though you're gone  
Life goes on  
Life goes on without you baby**

"I promise." Tohru said while sobbing.

"I love you, Tohru. We'll meet another day, somewhere, someway we will I promise." Tohru's mom said as she hugged Tohru one last time and stood up.

"I love you too, mom." She said while sobbing and getting up with her mother.

Kyoko gave her another kiss on her forehead and then a peace sign and started walking towards the light.

**Another day  
Another time and place  
Somewhere, someway  
We'll meet another day  
Another day  
Belongs to you and me  
somewhere, someway  
Another day**

"Mom! Mom!" Tohru yelled out as she awoke from her dream.

"Mom…" She whispered to herself when she realized that it was all a dream**.**

Her mom's last words before she left kept playing over and over like a record in her head.

**Another time and place  
Somewhere, someway  
We'll meet another day  
Another day  
Belongs to you and me  
Somewhere, someway  
Another day  
**

We'll meet another day, somewhere, someway we will I promise she had said.

"Your right, mom. We will meet another day, somewhere, someway we will. I promise." She said to herself as she looked at the picture of her mom.**  
**

Please R & R and tell me what you think of this songfic between Tohru and her mom. I also take requests for songfics, one shots, or even stories. It doesn't have to be Fruits Basket, it can be something else. If you would like to request one either PM me or say it in your review.


End file.
